Young Justice Vol 3 5
Gemworld rips in half as Dark Opal battles the teen heroes of Young Justice as this huge, in-continuity epic continues. While Robin, Amethyst, Impulse, Teen Lantern and Superboy fight for their freedom, the secrets of Jinny Hex, Jonah Hex's great-great-granddaughter, are revealed-and it is a DC Universe doozy! Summary of Stephness: As Tim fights the evil powers of Gemworld, he flashes back to Washington, DC, outside the Hall of Justice, where he and Steph make out in the sunset atop the hood of their car, takeout on the side. Steph teases Tim about running away, calling them "Batgirl and Robin," and refers to their shared history as Robin, to which Tim replies "Robin respect." Tim insists they are investigating what they saw in Detective Comics #980, but Steph gets a text. She tells Tim it's from her dad, who claims he wants to connect with her, but she knows he's up to more crime. Steph is distraught, and Tim moves to comfort her, but Zatanna arrives to help them with Tim's memory issues. Steph comments on Zatanna's attractiveness, and Zee tells them Black Canary says hello, thanking Steph for the compliment. They explain that something seems to be missing, and Zatanna suggests that their memories might have been tampered with. She casts a spell on Tim to see the truth, and a vision of the Young Justice team bursts upon him. Steph catches Tim as he collapses, and he says he had a whole other life. Zatanna invites him inside, worrying that Batman will blame her for this. After another scene of Tim and Young Justice fighting the reality-tearing powers in Gemworld, we flash back to Tim, now dressed as Robin, walking back in the starlight to Steph, leaning against the car. He tells her that she was part of Young Justice, at the end, as Spoiler. Steph doesn't remember anything, even with Zatanna's help, but Tim remembers all of it. He suggests she take the car and deal with her dad, so she can focus. He will go to Metropolis to see if he can find some answers about Conner Kent, his best friend in his lost memories (Tim also references Batman and Superman's experiences in the Walmart Giant specials by Bendis and Tom King). When he suggests they meet back in DC in three days, Steph says, "I love you, Tim Drake." There is a beat of silence, and when Steph asks if he heard, he bursts out that he's madly in love with her, and is so happy she's in his repressed memories. She embraces him and they kiss passionately, tears in her eyes. As they lean, forehead to forehead, Tim asks again to meet in three days. Steph says two, and though she can't know for sure that they can do it, she promises with the words, "But I do." Behind the Scenes: From Brian Michael Bendis's Instagram: we received amazing news today @dccomics #dcwondercomics Young justice number one and Naomi number one both sold out all over the country and are both going to a second printing. Thank you! Thank you to the retailers who backed us and the fans who demanded it. As I thank you here is a exclusive preview to the cover of young justice number five By @patrickgleasonstudio which will also feature A special Tim drake sequence by @kristaferanka don’t forget to tell your local comic book store to hold issues for you. Including the upcoming wonder twins and dial h for hero both from #dcwondercomics #timdrake #youngjustice #dcnaomi #stephaniebrown #amythestprincessofgemworld #impulse #connerkent #jinnyhex #teenlantern #thank you Later posted on instagram: big juicy Tim and Stephanie answers in issue five with a big sequence by @kristaferanka Bendis also posted Anka's variant cover, featuring Steph and Tim: https://www.instagram.com/p/BviHfLUnqLY/ Main Cover by Patrick Gleason: Category:Rebirth Category:Spoiler Category:Appearances Category:Covers